puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikuleo
|family = Tonga Fifita (uncle/adoptive father) Tama Tonga (brother) Tanga Loa (cousin/adoptive brother) |names = HikuLe’o Leo Tonga Hikuleo |height = |weight = |trainer = NJPW Dojo Mark LoMonaco Devon Hughes Bad Luck Fale |debut = November 12, 2016 }} Taula Fifita (born Taula Koloamatangi on February 7, 1991) is a Tongan-born American professional wrestler better known by the ring name Leo Tonga trained by and signed to New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Fifita is part of a large wrestling family, as he is the brother of Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa and the one of the son's of Haku. He also has a cousin Bad Luck Fale, that wrestle with them in NJPW as part of the Bullet Club. Early life In 1991, he and his elder brother Alipate were adopted by their maternal aunt, Dorothy Koloamatangi, and her husband Tonga Fifita, who brought them to the United States. They took him back to Poinciana, Florida where he grew up with his biological cousins, who he later came to see as siblings, fellow professional wrestler Tevita and his older sister Vika. When he was a kid he wanted to become a professional wrestler after seeing his father on TV. He was raised in Kissimmee, Florida, attending Osceola High School. He attended Florida's Webber International University, majoring in sports management and playing basketball as a center for the Webber International Warriors. He was named Webber International University's junior varsity men's basketball most valuable player for 2009-2010. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro Wrestling (2016–present) Taula Fifita began training with New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) in 2016 but before training in NJPW, he trained under Team 3D wrestling academy until his in-ring debut on November 12, 2016, under the name HikuLe'o, losing to fellow young lion Henare in a dark match. On September 6, it was announced that he would join their brothers Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa in the Bullet Club, now under the ring name Leo Tonga, replacing Kenny Omega on an upcoming Road to Destruction tour due to Omega having suffered a knee injury. Leo made his in-ring debut with his brothers Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa in a losing effort against Juice Robinson, Hanson and Raymond Rowe, with Leo being pinned by Robinson. On October 18 Tonga got his first victory teaming with Bullet Club stablemate Yujiro Takahashi defeating Tetsuhiro Yagi and Ren Narita with Tonga pinning Narita for the win. On January 4, 2018, Fifita appeared at Wrestle Kingdom 12, the 27th annual January 4 Tokyo Dome Show (NJPW's annual flagship event), taking part in a New Japan Rumble. On January 9, it was announced that Leo was going to change his ring name to Hikuleo, representing him no longer being a young lion. In March 2018, Hikuleo sustained an injury to his anterior cruciate ligament. Hikuleo would be sidelined for nearly a year, during his rehabilitation period Hikuleo trained in the NJPW US dojo. Hikuleo made his return to the promotion on February 22, 2019 at Honor Rising: Japan, accompanying his brothers to ringside. Three days later, NJPW announced Hikuleo would be taking part of the New Japan Cup, making his return match against Mikey Nicholls on March 9. On March 9, he was defeated by Mikey Nicholls in his return match. Personal life A second generation professional wrestler, Fifita is the nephew and adopted son of professional wrestler Tonga Fifita and Dorothy Koloamatangi. He has a brother, Alipate, and is the cousin and adopted brother of Tevita and Vika. He is also the adopted cousin of Fale Simitaitoko. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **T-Bomb (Sitout Chokebomb) **Vertical Suplex **Chokeslam (sometimes with the two hands) *'Signature moves' **Body Slam **Forearm Smash **Knife-edged chop **Running Lariat into a conered opponent **Running Big Boot *'Entrance themes' **'"'''The Underboss'"' by Yonosuke Kitamura (used while teaming with Bad Luck Fale) **'" of Destiny" (used while teaming with Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa) **"Shot'Em"''' by QBrick (used while a part of Bullet Club) References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:Bullet Club Category:NJPW Dojo Category:NJPW Roster